The present invention relates to primary flight displays and particularly to an improved primary flight display apparatus for optimizing the coordination and integration between display elements.
Various flight data instruments necessarily occupy a great deal of space on an aircraft control panel and require considerable concentration and comparatively long eye scan distances on the part of the pilot in properly observing all the instruments. Consequently, integrated primary flight displays have been developed which combine air data and basic flight information on the face of a comparatively small cathode ray tube. However, such primary flight displays tend merely to gather data for simultaneous presentation in the same small area without necessarily coordinating the various display scales in a manner that will aid the pilot in flying the aircraft. Also, minimum scan distances between the various instrument scales are not always attained.